Rieko, PoA
by KnightRie
Summary: Ravenclaws, Half-sisters, psychics, Snape, Harry, Fred and George. what does all this have to do with each other? Based off the third movie.
1. Chapter 1

It's summer and I am feeling the writer in me come out! I may have changed some of the characters ages and they may be a little OOC but hey it's my fanfic. I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Rieko. BTW the four head kids, are Flint, Cedric, Percy, and Rieko.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

On platform 9 ¾ the Weasleys are standing saying their goodbyes, while an impatient girl waits inside the train in her cabin. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already on board.

"Hurry up Percy we were supposed to meet the other prefects at noon, so come on, or else I will kick your scrawny ass." Rieko screamed out the window of the train to Percy

"I'm coming woman, I will get there when I get there, I am Gryffindor's head boy. I am never late everyone else is just simply early." Percy said in his regular I'm-Better-Than-You tone.

"Now Percy it isn't polite to make a lady wait you know," A very familiar voice said.

Percy jumps shocked to hear a voice right behind him. He turns and sees R.J. Lupin the new DADA teacher for this year.

"Yeah Percy, don't make me wait any longer. So what you're Gryffindor's head boy, I am Ravenclaw's head girl. And as head girl of the smarter house, I think its best not to make them wait any longer. So come on, we will see your family at Christmas. Bye Molly, Arthur. Great to see you again, now come on people. Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, and Percy that means you." Rieko was ordering them to do what she says.

They all boarded the train and went their separate ways. Lupin found an empty cabin and fell asleep right away. Fred and George found Lee Jordan and saved a seat for Rieko. Rieko and Percy went to the Prefect cabin to make sure all was well.

* * *

><p>"So how is everything Rie?" Flint asked suggestively<p>

"It would be so much better if you weren't here." She just brushed him off.

Suddenly the lights went out and the prefects went to check it out. Each person took different cars. Rieko happened to get to Harry and the others first. When she got there Harry was passed out and Ron and Hermione were shocked. While Lupin was trying to get harry into a more comfortable position.

"What happened?" Rieko asked no one in particular.

"Well we were talking and then all of a suddenly the lights went out and there was something on the other side of the door, then Harry fainted." Hermione explained.

"Dementors," Lupin randomly replied.

"I thought that they were controlled by the ministry. Why would they send a dementor to the train? Unless…" Rieko cut herself off.

"Exactly, that was the same thing I was thinking. I don't think that we should talk about this with these 2 here. Understand?" Lupin told more then asked.

"Got it, I have to go find the other 3. I'll see you guys later. Take care of Harry, and don't let him do anything rash, and ignore Draco." Rieko instructed while walking out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts in the dining hall Dumbledore called Rieko up to say the welcoming speech and introductions.<p>

"Welcome 1st year and returning students, as a school tradition we say the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher of the year. And say a couple needs to know things about the school. So here we go, The DADA teacher of the year is Professor Lupin. Also we have Professor Hagrid as Care of Magical creatures class. If you need help getting around I expect upperclassmen to help you as best as they can. Remember the forbidden forest is Forbidden and going to Hogsmeade is a privilege not a right and only those with parental consent can go. No calling in using magic or otherwise to pretend you are your parents. You are not allowed to go into the other sex's dorms. Ask any Prefect if you need help it is our job to do the best we can. The head boys and girls are allowed to give or take points from houses. So enjoy your year and have fun. Now Professor McGonagall to call up first years to be sorted into their houses." Rieko said as clearly as possible.

Rieko walked back to the Ravenclaw table and waited for all the students to be sorted, so that everyone could be dismissed. She took the first year Ravenclaws up to the dorms explaining how the guys were up the stairs to the right and girls were up the stairs to the left. Although the Head Girl and Boys always get their own rooms, as well as the teacher of the house. Rieko fell asleep around 9:30 pm from all the excitement from the day. Except she had an unsettling feeling something bad was to come.

* * *

><p>Please press the button that is straight down. And review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I am starting to write again, so here is chapter 2 of Rieko, PoA. I hope you liked the first chapter, if you have any questions about Rieko message me and I will send you her bio. I do not own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did.

Chapter 2

Rieko was going through the halls on her way to breakfast in the great hall. As she passes by the Slytherin table to talk to Remus. Draco starts making fun of Neville, so she decides to step in.

"Morning gentlemen, is there a problem?" She looks pointedly at Draco and his posse.

"Not at all Rieko. Just telling Longbottom to stop being such a forgetful dolt." Draco says as if anyone would find it funny.

"Instead of accusing Mr. Longbottom of being forgetful, you may want to take some time to make sure that you aren't forgetting anything yourself." Rieko made a swish of her wand and suddenly Draco's belt was gone. Everyone started laughing at Draco when his pants fell down, even Crabbe and Goyle. Draco pulled his followers out the door and Rieko just turned and kept walking down the aisle, right after giving a friendly wink at Neville. Who in turn blushed turned back to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast.

Rieko approached the staff table and remus started talking to her.

"That wasn't very nice Rieko." He said while giving her that fatherly stare.

"True, but I believe if it were you, than you would have done the same thing. Now wouldn't you agree Severus?" Rieko said while turning to look at the man who sits next to Lupin.

"Well, it is quite true while Mr. Lupin has a past of troublemaking and mischief, Therefore I do believe that he would e capable of doing such a thing." He said as if he had absolutely no interest in the topic.

"Mr. Snape, I do believe I never did you any personal harm on purpose, have I?" Remus asks taking quite an interest in the current topic.

"I do believe that you never did anything to stop the bad excuses of men that you call friends, now did you Mr. Lupin?" Snape arched an eyebrow at Lupin just waiting for a retort.

Rieko decided to interject then "as much fun as it is listening to you guys fight, I did come over here for something. Remus, I would like to talk to you privately, so hopefully when all the students go to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course. That is fine with me. Now go back to friends and be a good girl." Remus smiled and dismissed her.

"Ok. See you guys later." She turned and walked down to her friends who happen to consist of Cedric and their mutual friends that nobody cares about.

"Hey guys, as much as I would love to know what you doing, I'm just not actually interested" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey Ced, don't forget that we have a Prefect meeting in an hour to discuss patrols. KK? See you then." Rieko, kissed his cheek and left. Just barely hearing him say,

"I know she wants me." Rie just rolled her eyes at him.

In the prefect meeting…

"So ravenclaw will take Monday and Friday, Got it so? So I will start tonight." Rie just finished up the meeting when someone came busting through the room.

Well theres this chapter. Remember to review! I hope to have my next chapter up soon.


End file.
